


Catch Me

by keiti221



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiti221/pseuds/keiti221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Although I'm in the middle of writing PRIDE, I decided to post this. My best friend wanted me to write a song based on Catch Me by Demi Lovato because he loves that song and this is what I wrote. I actually ended up loving what I created so I decided to share. Hope you like it as much as I do!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Catch Me

**Author's Note:**

> Although I'm in the middle of writing PRIDE, I decided to post this. My best friend wanted me to write a song based on Catch Me by Demi Lovato because he loves that song and this is what I wrote. I actually ended up loving what I created so I decided to share. Hope you like it as much as I do!

For as long as Bucky Barnes had been attempting to make romance work, love always failed him. Blind date set up by his sister? Guy folded food in his napkin before eating it. With the napkin. Blind date set up by his best friend? Guy wasn’t gay. Expected to meet "Becky". Setting up his own dates wasn’t much better. If he managed to pin someone down for dinner, half the time he’d be stood up. The other half expected it to be a fling. Nothing worked. No one in the forsaken city of Brooklyn was going to be right.

Or so he thought.

Steve Rogers moved into the apartment across the hall from Bucky. This was fine and all because he seemed to be nice. After a brief introduction, he kept to himself the first few weeks, always leaving his residence wearing a neatly pressed button down and jeans. Bucky often wondered what in the world this man could do for a living if he was able to dress like that. The thought was usually fleeting seeing as Steve didn’t linger around the halls.

His first real interaction with Steve was when his sister gave him a dresser for his room and neglected to provide any assistance for moving the massive oak monster. Bucky rolled up his sleeves and began hauling the furniture up the stairs. One single step at a time. Thankfully, it was the middle of the day and there weren’t too many people trying to squeeze past him and his monstrosity. Halfway to his apartment, Bucky settled the dresser on the landing and hopped on top.

“Need a hand?”

Surprised, Bucky found himself staring at his pleasant blond neighbor. He slid off the furniture and nodded. “That would be amazing.”

Steve pushed his sleeves up, bent at his knees, and deftly lifted his side of the dresser. Bucky scrambled to do the same, though his end was embarrassingly lower. Steve led backwards up the stairs and it took less than five minutes to get it up the remaining three flights.

Thanking Steve profusely, Bucky invited him in for a cup of coffee, to which Steve agreed. From that moment on, Bucky couldn’t help but feel an absolute giddiness whenever he saw his neighbor. They’d chat in the hall on their way to the lobby or the street to hail taxis. Eventually they exchanged phone numbers and even though Steve was across the hall, the two of them would text often and call nearly every night.

Things grew slowly, moving from calls to invites over for coffee. Bucky even fought up the courage to invite Steve for dinner at his house. Steve brought wine and a movie. He even became embarrassed when explaining to Bucky what it was, not that Bucky really cared, he was just happy to have Steve over. So they sat on the couch and watched the blond’s favorite film, 27 Dresses.

Sleepy with wine in his system, Bucky curled up on the sofa and drifted off. He woke up in the morning to the smell of eggs and bacon. Steve apologized for using his stuff but promised that it would be worth it and the next time Bucky had permission to fall asleep on _his_ couch.

Over time, the breakfast ordeal became ritual. Steve claimed that someone was stealing his paper. So every morning, dressed in boxers and a fuzzy robe, the blond would lumber over to Bucky’s in order read his newspaper and steal his coffee. Bucky welcomed the intruder, far too happily.

One night, on his way out to meet his sister for dinner, Bucky ran into Steve, dressed to the nines with a young, beautiful woman on his arm. There were no words to explain the sinking feeling in Bucky’s chest. He introduced her and she gave him a sweet smile but the genuine pleasantries could not sweep away the resentment Bucky felt building inside of him. Steve bid Bucky goodbye and toted his girl down the stairs, leaving the brunet on their floor, watching the two of them go.

His sister heard an earful of it that night.

Steve wasn’t over the next morning.

Sunday rolled around and Bucky drug himself out of bed to put on a pot of coffee, hoping the spike in caffeine would at least help him feel better. A knock at the door pulled him away from the kitchen and to the peep hole. Steve. Bucky opened the door and invited the robe clad man inside. He poured him a cup of coffee and, feigning mild curiosity, questioned him about the details of two nights ago.

Steve rummaged through the fridge to retrieve creamer and sat back down, explaining how it was a friend’s wedding. The girl he was with was a bridesmaid, the one he had to walk down the aisle with as a groomsman. Bucky felt so relieved that he nearly dropped his spatula while flipping pancakes.

The blond sat back and set the newspaper down. “Something troubling you?”

Bucky averted the question and focused his attention on the food until Steve was at his side, leaning against the counter and blocking the way out of the kitchen.

Setting his utensil down, Bucky avoided Steve’s stare as he admitted his feelings in one long breath.

Steve watched Bucky fidget before laughing, “You can’t really think I come here for the newspaper.” He grinned and swept Bucky into his arms, kissing the brunet with soft lips. Steve set Bucky back on his feet and brushed tousled hair away from his face. “I’m glad you finally came to your senses.”

Unfortunately for the tenant, Steve soon moved out of his apartment and into Bucky’s. Movie night returned to being a regular affair and their dates in public never became the spectacle Bucky’s past experiences were. They even attended a wedding together, though that night didn’t end with silence at all. It ended on a rooftop venue with ‘40’s music after Mr. and Mr. Rogers said ‘I do’.


End file.
